Community One shots
by VividImaginationForgettingInc
Summary: One shots based on my favourite couple: Annie/Abed. Most recent: I Know Something You Don't. I hope you like it. First time writing ever. Rated T for swearing.
1. Abed Picked Annie

Community One Shots

Summary: During the summer Holidays, after the second paintball war. Annie begins to wonder: 'Why?' Why had Abed picked her to be his Princess Leia?

It's summer time for the Greendale 7, a time for relaxation, friends and to forget all about Greendale Community College. Just for those two monthes, they can forget that they are no longer a lawyer (Jeff), they got hooked on pills (Annie), they lost their scholarship (Troy), their marrige didn't last (Shirly), they're getting old (Peirce), they're a highschool dropout (Britta), and they are socially inept (Abed). The summer is a time to forget all of this. But poor Annie Edison couldn't follow the rules of summer the study group telepathically laid out. She was stuck on an event that occured on her last day of school before summer holidays at Greendale.

Abed picked her.

Those three words were on repeat in her mind, like a broken record.

Abed picked her.

Abed picked her.

Abed picked her.

Abed picked her.

Abed Nadir picked her.

He picked Annie Edison.

Abed Nadir had picked her, Annie Edison to be his Princess Leia.

Sure, it had been in a game of paintball asassin, and he had been playing Hon Solo. But he picked her. Out of all of the girls in the room, it was her. And it killed her. She wanted so badly to know why, out of everyone, he picked her. He could have picked Britta who loves the guys who treat her (to be blunt) like shit. He could have picked Vicki, who though has a thing for Fat Neil, is a pretty nice girl. He could have picked anyone in the entire room. But...he picked her.

Annie, in desperate need of answers, tries to hang out with Abed more than usual during her holidays. He doesn't mind. In fact, he welcomes her company.

For a few weeks, they watch movies, go out for coffee, debate about charactors and plots in T.V. series. Annie always works up the nerve to ask him the night before they hang out. But everyday, forgets to ask. She got so caught up in what they were doing, what they were talking about that she just forgets. In the end, she realizes that it doesn't matter _why _he picked her. All that matters is the fact that he did.

Abed picked her.

And that's what counts.


	2. I Know Something You Don't

**I Know Something You Don't.**

Summary: In the darkest timeline Annie...

She sat in a white room.

Stared at the wall.

Heard the clock tick.

She didn't cry anymore.

She didn't smile anymore.

She didn't laugh anymore.

She just sat there.

Hatred was in her, pumping through her veins. The fiery burn that made her head want to burst, the vein in her temple that stayed visible, just pulsing. Her muscles were always tense; her expression was always a dark scowl.

'_I know something you don't...' _A familiar voice sang.

Annie looked around the room, trying to find the source of the creepy singing. Her huge eyes moved around frantically.

"W-what?" She asked to the empty room. "Who said that?"

She abandoned all forms of glaring and scowling, searching for the voice from nowhere.

'_They're never coming back you know!' _The distant voice replied, ignoring her question.

"Abed?" She called, fear in her eyes. "Is that you?"

'_No! Annie! Don't be silly! It's you!" _The voice cried, laughing.

"Me? Abed, Troy...this isn't a funny joke!" Annie screamed, running towards the door. "Let me out!" She added, banging her fists on the white exit.

"_Oh, Annie."_ The voice said, sounding much closer now. _"_This is no joke."

Annie's eyes widened even more, if that were possible. She turned around slowly and fearfully to face the scary voice. Leaning with her back against the door, she gasped.

There. Right there. In front of Miss. Annie Edison stood herself. She had a white hospital gown on, and bare feet. Her eyes were a dull blue with black circles underneath them making the girl look even more sick and pale then she ever had before. Her usually soft and knot free hair was much longer, untamed and greasier. She was fairly skinny as well.

"H-how- Wha-, uhm...How's this possible? I'm- I mean, You're- We're the same person." Her words slowly stumbled out. "And, where am I?"

"Well Annie," A new voice said, stepping out from behind the other Annie. "It's simple really, you and Lame Abed are going to take the place of Annie and I in this timeline."

"Abed?" Annie said, shocked. "When did you grow a goatee?"

Abed rolled his eyes. "A few months after _you _killed Peirce."

"What? I didn't kill Peirce!" Annie cried, defending herself.

"I did though," Was the reply the other Annie gave. "And since you're taking my place, you did as well."

"What?" Annie screeched. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"You're from the prime timeline. Where there is Lame Jeff, Lame Troy, Lame Peirce and Lame Shirley. We're from the evil timeline. Y'know the one where Jeff's arm was burnt off, Troy can't talk without an electronic voice modulator, Peirce is dead and Shirley is an alcoholic. You know what? This timeline sucks. I hate it here. So we're trading places." Other Annie explained.

"Y-you're crazy!" Annie cried.

"_I'm not the one talking to herself." _Taunted the other Annie, sounding distant again.

"I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to-" Looking around the room, she saw no one else there. Just the four white walls. "You two..."

Tick. Tick. Tick.

She sat in a white room.

Stared at the wall.

Heard the clock tick.

She doesn't cry.

She doesn't smile.

She doesn't laugh.

Because she's terrified.

She's terrified.

No hate.

No Guilt.

Pure Terror.

She just sits there.

And hopes that her Abed will save her.

Whether he's Hon Solo, Don Draper or Claymation Christmas versions of himself.

She needs to be saved.


End file.
